


Dark Witch Scorned

by JustAnotherMaybe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Asshole Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, F/M, M/M, Magical Petunia Evans Dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMaybe/pseuds/JustAnotherMaybe
Summary: What would happen if Petunia were just a bit more magical, and Tom Riddle were just a bit more sane?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Petunia Evans, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - this fic is unedited, unfinished, and unpolished.
> 
> However, I was going through my unposted works and thought, why not?

Petunia Evans had never been a particularly pretty woman. While she was far from ugly, she lacked the effervescent charisma that her sister possessed. In fact, she was, in many ways, a direct opposite of her sister. 

While her sister had fiery red hair and eyes more verdant than any emerald, Petunia had loose, obsidian curls and stormy grey eyes. If Lily was the warmth of a summer breeze, then Petunia was the frigid chill of a wintery bluster. They were two sides of the same coin, in so many ways. 

More importantly, they were inseparable. Lily never did anything without her Tuney beside her, and Petunia refused to even consider leaving her Lils out of any part of her life. When starting school, Lily had pushed for her parents to move her up a grade. She'd spent all summer learning everything her sister had covered the year before, much to Petunia's delight. And, when she walked into the classroom on the first day, having successfully tested into Petunia's year, her older sister ran around, telling everyone who would listen. 

In school, when Lily was recommended for the advanced reading group, but Petunia was recommended for the advanced math group, the sisters spent hours tutoring each other. By the end of the semester, both Evans daughters found themselves in the advanced groups. When Lily decided to join the soccer team, Petunia made sure to go watch every practice and game.

And so, when Lily received her Hogwarts letter, the first thing she said was, "Well, this has to be a mistake! This is just to me, but Tuney should get one too! I'm not going if she's not!"

"But Lily… You'll have so much fun at this school," Petunia said.

"It's not gonna be fun if you're not there, though."

"That's not true, Lils! You'll have Sev with you, right?"

At that, little Lily smiled. Severus Snape had been a kind boy, if not a bit strange. He was the one thing that the girls didn't share - he'd always preferred spending time with Petunia, but he'd started to seek out Lily more. 

"But… You won't be there, Tuney," Lily said, tears in her eyes. 

In another universe, Petunia Evans would have scoffed, knowing that she truly was irreplaceable. However, Petunia couldn't help but hug her sister. "Maybe we can write your new headmaster, ask if I can come too?"

***

Petunia had never had much reason to cry, as a child. She had parents who doted on her and a sister who loved her as much as she loved the summer sun and the freedom of running in the fields. Aside from a dog or other pet, Petunia had never wanted for much.

Later, as an adult, she'd look back and see how her upbringing made the disappointments even more unbearable. As she stared at the words on the paper, she couldn't help but feel mocked. Phrases like "I'm sorry, but you're unqualified" and "Witches and Wizards only" danced through her mind, shattering her heart. 

She'd always known that Lily was smart, in a way that no one she'd met had ever been. Lily was unstoppable, and a true force of nature. Sitting on her sister's bed, Petunia couldn't help but cry - not because she'd not be able to attend the stupid magic school, but because she wouldn't be able to attend with Lily. 

Instead, Severus would be able to. She was glad that her sister would be able to have a friend, but it broke her heart to think that she was too ordinary to be allowed to watch her sister grow up. Watching her sister continue to grow, every day - the honour that she'd had, that she'd cherished, was taken away from her with one cruel letter.

Had Petunia been downstairs, she'd have seen the fireplace roar to life, flames growing higher in the stone chamber than they'd ever been before.

***

Lily's arms nearly crushed her in a hug, the first time they picked her up from school. The near-daily letters were nothing compared to actually spending time around her younger sister. The stories Lily had were wild, and, once more, Petunia mourned the fact that she wasn't there, experiencing everything with her sister.

Quickly, however, she got over her angst. After all, she had her sister's undivided attention for two whole weeks. 

"So, what types of things are you learning?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to do magic outside of the school, apparently. But, I can show you what you've gotta do, just without the wand, if you want?"

"That'd be great, Lils!"

"Alright, so we just learned this one spell… Wingardium Leviosa! It's to lift things up, like feathers. You do it like this," Lily said, moving her pointer finger in the swish and flick that Professor Flitwick had taught them.

"And you say Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Yes. Wingardium Leviosa," Lily said, doing the action once more.

"Okay… Let me try," Petunia said. "Wingardium leviosah."

"No, not like that," Lily said, shaking her head. "It's not lev-i-oh-sah, it's lev-i-oh-sa! But it's okay! The boys who sit behind me made the same mistake, and they grew up with magic! Like, their parents are witches and wizards and they can't do it, so it's not bad at all if you don't get the pronunciation right the first time."

"Alright… Wingardium Leviosa," Petunia said, swishing her finger the way Lily had taught her. Much to their surprise, the pillow started to lift, slowly but surely, towards the sky, following Petunia's finger. 

Lily shrieked. "Tuney, you're a witch," she cried, tackling her sister in a hug. "You're like me!"

"Does this mean I can come to school with you?"

"They've gotta let you in! I heard it from Professor McGonagall! Any wizarding child is entitled to go to magic school! Tuney, we're gonna get to go to school together!! And, you did it without a wand, either! That's so cool!"

"Can you teach me more? I want to be as ready as possible!"

"Of course! Come on, let's see if you can do anything else!"

***

Minerva McGonagall had known, of course, that Lily Evans, her star pupil among the First Years, missed her sister. Anyone who knew the girl knew that she thought her sister had hung the stars in the sky. 

However, when, three days into winter holiday, she received a letter from the girl in question claiming that her sister could, in fact, perform magic - wandlessly, even, she was unsure how to react. On one hand, the young lassie had never once lied to her, no matter how much she missed her sister. On the other hand, such a claim was far-fetched, at best, and impossible, normally. 

Wandless magic was notoriously difficult, with only the most powerful of magical beings being capable of such a feat. To her knowledge, the last truly proficient casters of the art had been the founders of Hogwarts themselves. Helga Hufflepuff, especially, had been particularly talented at the "impossible" style of magic, rivalled only by Rowena in control and mastery.

And they say witches aren't as great as warlocks. Illiterate, ignorant, insufferable idiots could do with opening a book, for once in their lacklustre, loathsome, lamentable little lives. 

"I suppose I'll just have to go and investigate," the Deputy Headmistress said, talking to no-one in particular.

***

"Could you please do that again," Minerva said, jaw damn-near close to hitting the floor. 

"Lumos," Petunia Evans said, using nothing but her pointer finger to summon the light. 

Lily, smiling next to her, copied her sister. The light glowing from her finger was warmer than her sister's, but no less there.

"That… I've never seen anything like it," the teacher said. "It's… You're both absolutely incredible!"

"Does this mean that Tuney can come to Hogwarts with me?"

"We'll have to see, but I don't see any reason why not. She might need some tutoring over the next few months, to catch up with her year mates, but I'd be more than happy to return and provide the instruction myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, dear," Minerva said. "I think you'll be a wonderful addition to the Hogwarts family."

***

Petunia did not consider herself particularly hate-filled, though she couldn't help but hope that Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore's stupid beard caught fire. Ideally, he'd set himself ablaze, killed by his own fucking cluelessness.

Minerva had been furious, of course. Her tutor, whose patience was unmatched, had never once sworn in front of her. However, the words the woman had chosen for the headmaster had been far from cordial, most certainly. Lily, too, from the other side of the door, had used language she'd never heard come from her darling sister's mouth. Foul did not begin to describe the insults she'd thought up.

Petunia was more than a bit touched and very proud at the litany of expletives coming from her sister. 

It had taken longer than she'd thought to properly get caught up with the material she needed to learn - now, she'd have been old enough to join third or fourth year, compared to her sister's two years within the school. 

"I can't believe he's just denying you from going to school! That can't be legal! I don't give a damn if he's the fucking Lord of the Light Side, the man's a fucking idiot, and I'll never support such a thick-skulled, idiotic wanker who's too fucking stupid, he can't tell the difference between a half-eaten gummy worm and his own cock."

At that, Petunia couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Lily, really, it's okay," she said, knowing it wasn't.

"Bullshite, Tuney! You and I both know that's not true! You're so smart! And, no one in this entire school has tried as much as you have these past two years! You deserve to be here! I promise!"

"I know you do."

"It's just not fair," Lily finally said, sitting down and crying into her sister's shoulder. "You deserve the world, Tuney, and some old coot shouldn't have the power from letting that come true."

"I'll just have to prove them wrong, won't I," Petunia Evans said. 

"Right you are," Minerva said, appearing in the hallway. Her usual bun, tight and proper, was askew - far looser than she'd ever allow it to be, most certainly. "He's adamant that you not be given admittance to the school, no matter what the law states. He muttered something about the Greater Good, whatever that means, and said that you'd best learn apart from your sister. Which, is, in my most humble opinion, ridiculous. However, I'm unable to do anything other than continue to offer lessons, Petunia. You're advancing quickly, and, if I start coming once during the week, in addition to our weekend lessons, I'm certain that you'd be able to start working on more advanced content. If he's going to refuse to allow you to attend Hogwarts, then I shall see to it that you receive a Hogwarts-level education, at the very least."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Please, call me Minny, Petunia."

"Thank you then, Minny."

***

"What's your name," the man asked.

She'd taken to hiding in the field, celebrating every minute of her free time, away from lessons. Minny had been working her harder than ever before, preparing her least-traditional pupil for the stresses of N.E.W.T. examinations. Every day, no matter the day, she woke up an owl outside her window, carrying a package of material to review.

She loved how much Minny cared, but, Merlin, was she exhausted from the preparations. 

"Petunia," she responded, not willing to look at him. The feeling of the sun, tenderly trailing kisses over every centimetre of exposed flesh, was heavenly, and the attention of no man was worth moving from her position.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his silky voice like spring's gentle breeze. 

"The boys of the village seem to disagree," Petunia responded, eyes closed. "They always complain about how I'm not easy on the eyes, nor am I easy to understand. Unfortunately for them, I'm not easy, period."

"Poor boys," the voice said, unable to keep a smile out of his voice.

"Hardly. If they're going to tug themselves silly, then I'll be there to laugh, perhaps offer them a balm for their aches. I've heard lemon juice is marvellous for raw skin."

The stranger's laugh was warm if a bit surprised. "Petunia, I think I could grow to like you."

"I think mould grows whether you want it to or not, Mr..."

The man barked out a laugh, causing Petunia to open her eyes. "Riddle. Tom Riddle."

"And, what're you doing here in Cokeworth, Mr Riddle?"

"I have a quick errand to attend to."

"And, what might that be? Chatting up young women in an open field? Because, I'm afraid to tell you, Mr Riddle, but I'm rather booked for the next few weeks. You'll have to come back and try again if you're hoping for anything a 'get lost.' _If_ you're lucky."

"I don't think I've ever met a woman like you. You're not like others, are you?"

"Of course not. Because," Petunia said, finally turning to face her interlocutor, "There's no such thing as an average woman. If you're hoping to impress me with tired clichées, you'll have to do far better than something as asinine and sexist as that."

"Forgive me. I misspoke. You're sharper than anyone I've met, however."

"If you think I'm sharp, you should see the knife that I'll introduce you to, should you try anything."

"Merlin," the man said, unable to keep from grinning at the young woman before him.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh… Shit… I wasn't supposed to say that," the man said, reaching for his wand. A quick obliviate, and his transgression here would be ignored, surely.

"Expelliarmus," Petunia said, watching bored as the man's wand went flying. "You were saying?"

***

"Avada Kedavra!"


	2. Chapter 2

The cemetery was near empty, even though the world would never begin to repay the debt these two had paid. A tall man, with sandy hair and scars across his face, looked down at the Earth. 

From the podium, an elderly man spoke. 

"Sacrifice, true sacrifice, is the most pure form of love."

***

_ "They're dead… I… They're dead. They… He..." _

_ The man burst into tears, unable to bear the truth. Ever since he was a child, he'd looked forward to seeing his parents at his graduation. They'd watch, pride filling their eyes, as their only son was announced to the world a graduate. An adult. The toils of education, the hours he spent to prove to them that they'd raised him right. _

_ Gone. _

_ Just like that. _

_ They were gone. _

_ And he was alone. _

_ He would go home, to a house that was always filled with joy, only to find it empty and barren. The house he called home would never deserve that name again. _

_ His sorrow flowed, longer than he'd ever care to acknowledge. However, the woman next to him did not care. _

_ Her friend was hurting. _

**_He_ ** _ had caused this pain. _

**_He_ ** _ would pay. _

_ "It's okay," she said, patting his back in circles. "Let it out." _

***

"We're gathered here today, because these two people, these two warriors, refused to let evil win. Without their kindness, without their love, we would be living in a world far different from any we'd ever known before."

***

_ She looked him in the eyes. "Was it  _ **_him_ ** _ , or did  _ **_he_ ** _ do it?" _

_ "Not this again." _

_ "It doesn't add up! How could  _ **_he_ ** _ have found out about your parents?" _

***

"They gave their life so that we may live. So that their son, in all his greatness, could achieve his potential. We owe them a debt we do not truly understand, nor will we ever be likely to comprehend."

***

_ The man's jaw dropped, as he processed the information he'd just received. " _ **_Fuck_ ** _..." _

_ "He's got a spy in your dorm. I promise you that." _

_ " _ **_What_ ** _?!" _

_ "I… I need proof." _

_ "It's the outcast. As for proof? Sorry. I can't read minds. But trust me on this. He's got a spy." _

***

An elderly lady sobbed, having lost the girl she loved like a daughter. Just two years prior, she'd lost the eldest to the worst sort. But now? Her baby girl was gone.

***

_ Late that night, he crouched over his friend… his dormmate… his comrade's bed. He needed answers. _

_ It was impossible to lie under magical oath. _

_ Even still, he refused to believe the truth. _

_ He needed proof. _

_ Raising his wand, he pointed. _

_ " _ **_Legilimens_ ** _." _

***

A stout, loving grandmother's wails pervaded throughout the graveyard, as she stared down at the deceased.

***

_ "You don't have to do this," a tall man said, tears in his eyes.  _

_ He was about to watch as the love of his life married herself away to a troll of a man, if one were hoping to insult trolls.  _

_ "I'm doing this for you, my love," she promised him, pressing her lips to his one last time _ .

***

"Their sacrifice shall never be forgotten. They'll be known as heroes among us all, and rightly so."

***

_ The two bodies lay dead on the floor, and the wails of a baby boy could be heard throughout the house.  _

_ Staring down, he didn't understand what he'd just seen.  _

_ Suddenly he was being lifted.  _

_ Taken. _

_ He fell asleep, sometime into the night. _

_ Had he awoken, he would have seen twinkling eyes staring down at him. _

***

The other funeral-goers had long gone, leaving him among these monuments to the  _ morts _ . His sandy hair had grown long as he'd mourned. 

"Funerals are fucking morbid, aren't they," a voice called out. 

He, unable to suppress a laugh. "No way… You can't be serious?"

"Sirius? No mate, I know it's been a bit, but I'm James. Sirius is that one," the first man said, pointing to the shaggy-haired man, covered in jewellery.

"Boys," Lily said, shaking her head. "Honestly, why do I put up with you two..."

"Because the sex is good and we've got great personalities?"

"That implies you'd be able to get anywhere near my sister, Black," Petunia said, unable to stifle a chuckle. "At least James here finally asked her out. How're things going with you and Severus?"

Remus barked out a laugh. "She's got a point there, Pads."

"Shhh… He was right behind us! What if he hears you?"

"Please, I've known he wants me since we brewed Amorentia and he described the smell of my shampoo. Subtly has never been your strong suit," Severus said. 

"Even  _ I _ knew you wanted his ass, Black. I wasn't even in school with you lot," the final voice said, walking up and giving Petunia a kiss on the cheek. "So, they're really dead?"

"Indeed."

"And the prophecy?"

"Hardly going to be a problem now," Lily said, twirling her wand. "Granted, James and I aren't expected to be much help there, are we?"

"Nonsense, Lily, darling. Between this one and Dudley, I'm sure it will take a village."

"He put up wards on Petunia's house, you know."

Tom gave them a predator's smile. "It's a good thing he asked Minerva, Filius, and Pamona to help him come up with the wards, isn't it? One little mistake, and the wards would just come crashing right down, wouldn't they? As if they'd never been there in the first place."

"Not that the old bastard would ever know the difference," an elderly voice called out. Minerva McGonagall stared at her old students, disapproval in her eyes. "Honestly, you all are lucky I can't take points anymore.  _ Really _ , Remus is the only one who's supposed to be here. Come along, Filius and Pamona are waiting for you at mine. Instead, I find you standing around like a bumbling band of baboons! Come along now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY different style than I'm used to writing, but I wanted to test it out this chapter!
> 
> Next chapter will still be focused on the past. However, we'll be introduced to Harry and his gaggle of friends fairly soon! 
> 
> What do you think happened this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a proper story, tbh. I actually do have a story outlined, but I'm not sure if I'll write it...
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought, and where you think I might take it?


End file.
